Pim
Pim is a male hyrax who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Pim is a small, plump tan mammal. He has two small mauve inner ears with a beige rim. A few strands of hair stick up slightly on his head. His eyes are black and surrounded by beige fur at the top. His nose is also black and also surrounded by beige fur, which extends to his underbelly. He has four brown fingers on each limb. He has two teeth that often stick out from the top of his mouth. On his back is a darker splotch of tan fur. Personality Pim is very excitable and skittish, often running at the first sign of danger. Despite this, he is clever, smart, intuitive, and intelligent enough to attempt masking his scent. He is also extremely appreciative and grateful to receive help when he needs it, often giving a hug to the individual who saved him. He is also discouraged by some scents, as shown by his retreat having smelt Bunga's fur. History The Rise of Makuu Pim is stuck in a thorn bush and chitters for help, causing the Lion Guard to come to his aid. A few members of the Guard are extremely indignant at being summoned for such a minor problem, but Kion reminds them of their duty. Bunga seizes Pim, who struggles free and moves out of reach. Bunga then pulls some of the thorns aside as Pim cowers in the bramble. The honey badger finally lifts the thorns and orders Pim to move, but he only hides under a snakeskin that he's been holding. Fuli darts in, picks him up, and deposits him safely on the ground, where he begins frantically rolling in and rubbing himself with the snakeskin. Ono comments on his cleverness, however; Ushari promptly eats Pim. Bunga forces Ushari to spit Pim out, and he shakes himself, startled. Bunga tosses Ushari away, and Pim gratefully hugs his savior, but is quick to flee after he takes in Bunga's malodorous stench. Later, Pim is residing in a tree in the Grove of Trees. Ono tries to convince him to leave, warning him of danger, by Pim merely chews on a leaf contentedly. Bunga then attempts to scare Pim using his scent, but Pim is no longer bothered by it. Bunga eventually grabs him and brings him down. The Lion Guard laughs as Pim climbs onto Bunga's back. Can't Wait to be Queen Pim is nudged by Twiga during Duties of the King. He notices Simba and Zazu and immediately bows to the former with Twiga. Simba gently lowers his head and smiles towards them. The Kupatana Celebration Pim is first seen gathering insects during Jackal Style, but one of Dogo's Brothers steals away his finds, leaving him upset. Later, Pim attends Kupatana. When Reirei's pack strike, Reirei herself chases after Pim. She promises that it will all be over quick just before she scoops him using her jaws, but Kion manages to knock her to the side before she can eat him. Pim falls from her mouth and plops safely to the ground, so he doesn't get hurt. Fuli's New Family Pim is seen briefly when Fuli sings My Own Way, watching her with his family as she sings. Follow That Hippo! Pim and his family are hiding in some grass, when they are chased by Mtoto, Shauku, Gumba, Kambuni, and Kwato, who are playing Lion Guard and pretending that they are hyenas, trying to chase them across the Pride Lands. Before the youngsters can catch them, Pim and his family dive into a clump of rocks near a cliff, hiding away from the animals in fright. The Call of the Drongo Pim is seen very briefly during Bird of a Thousand Voices. When Tamaa attempts to gather food, Pim emerges from a bush and grabs it before disappearing back into the bushes. Paintings and Predictions Pim and his family are seen by Ono from high above, sleeping peacefully in the middle of a large grazing ground. Unbeknownst to them, Thurston's Herd are wildly charging in their direction, having been spooked by thunder from a storm earlier. The Lion Guard receive the news from Ono and act quickly, with Bunga leaping onto Thurston to try to halt the herd and Fuli diverting them, and together they manage to divert the stampeding zebras away from Pim and his family. The Imaginary Okapi Pim is seen very briefly with his family during Life in the Pride Lands. He rushes up a tree with another Pim, vanishing into the leaves at the top. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes When Beshte is making the Hippo Lanes and explaining how they do it, he helps Pim and his family get across the Flood Plains. Babysitter Bunga Pim is seen very briefly during Teke Ruka Teleza, where he watches Bunga and his young charges dance. Ono and the Egg When a harrier hawk named Mpishi enters the Pride Lands, many hyraxes stampede away in an attempt to escape her. Mpishi snatches up Pim in her talons, but Ono is soon on her tail. After biting a feather away from her tail feathers, he distracts her enough to cause her to smash into a tree, releasing the hyrax from her grip. With Pim falling fast, Ono grabs him but struggles to keep them both up. With Beshte just below, Ono drops Pim, who lands on Beshte's back. Pim embraces Ono with a surprise hug before hopping away. Pim is also seen during A Real Meal. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Pim and his family are assisted by Kion after getting trapped in some rocks. Later, he and his family are escorted by Kion and Fuli to the watering hole, having become too dehydrated to walk. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Pim is seen briefly when Kiburi's Float enter the Outlands. The Bite of Kenge When Kenge stomps into the Pride Lands, Pim and two of his friends are startled and frightened away. The Scorpion's Sting Pim attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, listening to Rafiki while he performs "Good King Simba". The Wisdom of Kongwe When Ono spots four hyraxes running across an unstable stone bridge, Kion orders Ono to direct the hyraxes away from the crumbling bridge and he does so, just in time. With the hyraxes still thirsty and no other way to transport them across, Beshte proceeds to pick up a large rock nearby, and uses the broken bridge to escalate himself and the rock to the sides, creating a temporary bridge. The hyraxes run across safely, and Beshte is commended for the idea of "The Big B Bridge". The Zebra Mastermind Pim and a member from his group are fighting over a granadilla when a dust devil swoops them off of their tree. Beshte and Bunga try to catch them while Ono gives them back their fruit. Beshte and the Beast Beshte sees that Kifaru needs help getting the to Watering Hole. Shujaa helps him by making him a path. He smashed some rocks and the rhino walked to the Watering Hole. However he accidentally destroyed the hyraxes home Beshte got them a new home. The Queen's Visit Pim and his group sit on top of Beshte as they watch Queen Dhahabu and her Herd come into the Pride Lands and go up towards Pride Rock. Friends to the End Pim is seen during the song. Journey to the Pride Lands After Kion roars at a giant wall turns out that there's a giant lake on the other side. The Lion Guard, Jasiri, Janja and Azaad help the hyraxes. Trivia *Pim's model appears multiple times in The Wisdom of Kongwe. *Although not mentioned by name or present in the credits of his debut episode, Pim's name was first revealed in the credits of Journey to the Pride Lands. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Mammals Category:Hyraxes